Get Loki
by VanillaValley
Summary: Loki ha vuelto a la Tierra, lo hemos encontrado y escondido de cualquier amenaza extraterrestre. Suponemos que ha perdido la memoria y más de mil años. Su misión, la cual no es opcional ni para el mismísimo señor Stark-. Avisó Nick Fury.- será cuidarlo. Así que felicidades a los nuevos padres, es un varón.
1. Condena I

Hello. He vuelto del mundo de los muertos para regresar con un nuevo fanfic lml

Estará desarrollado en lo que pasó después de la invasión en New York, intentaré poner a la mayoría de los personajes de Avengers, y algunos de Thor. Lo tenía planeado para antes de Halloween por un especial, pero la escuela, la universidad, los exámenes, todo, quinto semestre is tuu jarcor.

En fin, si faltó algo de entender en el Capítulo pueden preguntar, me encanta que hagan preguntas u observaciones :)  
Acepto críticas y considero sugerencias, darlings. Ah, también me gustan los Reviews, ;_;

Día 1

─ Por favor, hermano, vuelve a casa.- Dijo bastante Thor, bastante dolido.

No soy tu hermano.

─ Arrepiéntete de tus actos de tiranía y vuelve a casa con nosotros, tu familia. - Thor hablaba más herido de lo que su cuerpo mostraba -. Padre no ha sido el mismo.

No son mi familia.

─ Madre te extraña-. Dijo.

Madre.

─ Loki, yo...-. Pero fue interrumpido. Las puertas que dirigen a la cámara del trono se abrieron, un aire con olor a primavera y flores silvestres entró acompañado de tristeza desde nuestras espaldas, acariciando la melena de seda roja que el arrogante Thor aun vestía. Un brutal mareo amenazó desde el centro de mis entrañas hasta mi garganta. Una descarga eléctrica acarició hasta la punta de mi erizado cabello. Comencé a caminar lenta y pesadamente, con grilletes de 210 libras que comenzaban a cortar parte de la circulación sanguínea de las muñecas. Al menos me quitaron el bozal.

Sólo una docena de guardias me escoltan hasta el adre de todos, menos mío. Aún no lo veo, pero sé que ahí está Odín, sentado sin mover algo más que la mirada, puedo sentirlo. Siento toda su rabia y su tristeza, pero no puedo evitar sonreír, ¡El gran Odín sufre por mí, qué dicha! Al parecer si tiene sentimientos. Continúa la caminata hasta llegar a los escalones para subir a su trono ¡Parecen infinitos! Agradezco a los nueve reinos no tener que subir más, pienso que me desmayaré. Otro par de guardias abren paso a la audiencia, visten uniforme café hecho con piel de bovino, encima una armadura dorada. Me escoltaron, aun esposado hasta quedar de frente a Odín, volteó a ver a todos a los ojos y hablo:

─ Déjenme a solas con el prisionero-. Ordenó el benevolente Odín con diez kilos de coraje.

─Loki, hijo de Odín...-. Sonreí.

─ No soy tu hijo...-. Interrumpí.

Cerré los ojos, y de ahí en adelante perdí el hilo del discurso, pensé que vomitaría cuando una visión me llevó a Thanos. De aquello solo puedo recordar una advertencia, una amenaza, un tal Jarvis, y de nuevo al castillo de Odín.

─ Si me vas a matar, por piedad, hazlo-. Dije burlándome.

─ Frigga es la única razón por la cual sigues vivo, y no la volverás a ver-. Sentenció.

Entonces mi sonrisa y los universos se desplomaron. ¿Me ha prohibido ver a Madre? ¿Me condenó a una vida de soledad, sin ella? Y mi vista se la tragó la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo son los ojos llenos de terror de Madre, un grito de Thor y pasos.

Sé bien que es corto, pero es solo un intro.

Espero que les agrade, soy de nuevo nueva, y es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom.


	2. Condena II

Una disculpa, me atrasé nada más una semana... lol.

Pasa que miré la película de II, me dí cuenta que lo que había escrito algo lejano a la película, así queeeee... Para no irme lejos de la segunda película, y explicar qué pasó ahí agregaré algo pequeño de la película:)  
Por otro lado, no considero este el capítulo más... _divertido. _Pero si les aconsejo, si no quieren leerlo, que se fijen en algún review para entender el capítulo, porque es solo una idea periférica de la historia.

Detesto las aclaraciones dónde debo decir que no me pertenece el fandom porque es más que obvio.

Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias y críticas las acepto, siempre y cuando haya respeto.

* * *

En tres semanas cumpliré un año aquí, y aunque los días son aburridos, tengo los elementos necesarios para sobrellevar esta situación. Es por eso que me encuentro hoy narrando mi existir, en este diario desde el día que Madre lo trajo para mí, primera visita. Aunque va en contra de las leyes de Asgard, ella se las ha ingeniado para visitarme cada quinto día desde hace meses. Antes de ello, pasaba los días entré pergaminos de magia antigua y olvidada, que obtuve a cambio de mi cama con mi compañero de celda, quién sería ejecutado la mañana siguiente, comprometiéndome a vengar su nombre. Aunque no puedo realizar hechizos de ningún tipo son maravillosos, en el dialecto antiguo.

**Día 234 ... **_O algo así._

Mi existir no es _tan _malo. Tengo mi propio dormitorio. Es blanco y hermoso; adornado por detalles dorados, una mesa de noche de madera negra, mi propio librero, una cama enorme con sábanas verdes, grandes ventanas con vista a... la celda de enfrente._ Al menos mantengo la cordura_ suficiente para saber qué día es hoy y recordar mi nombre.

El día amaneció húmedo, según los guardias. El prisionero de enfrente salió hoy, y el de alado se ha suicidado. Aun no sé cómo, pero el nuevo de alado me lo comunicará en cuanto desaparezcan los guardias.

─¡Espero tener suerte!

─ ¿Suerte para qué, mi pequeño?-Escuché una voz, por alguna razón quería llorar.

─ Por los nueve reinos. ¿En verdad eres tú? -Pregunté incrédulo-. Qué agradable honrarme con tu presencia. Con todo respeto, te miras especialmente bella, madre-Dije, al tiempo que me levantaba del camastro dorado-.

─ Bueno, la ocasión lo amerita-Me confesó, y se acercó rápido para abrazarme, fuertemente. No la podía soltar, no la quería soltar, ¡no la iba a soltar! Me he sentido tan solo y desamparado sin ella. Escuché como sollozaba en mi pecho, no lo negaré, quería acompañarla en su llanto. Nos separamos y besé sus manos, y su rostro, no recordaba ya el calor de sus abrazos. Me siento jodidamente dichoso.

─ ¿Una ocasión especial, Madre? No imaginas que tan feliz me siento de verte.

─ Claro, es algo muy especial. -Dijo, mientras aparecía un saco de un volumen no mayor que mi puño, de terciopelo fino negro, amarrado por una cinta dorada-. ¿No crees que falto a las reglas de Asgard en bano, o sí? Aunque tengo menos de diez minutos, hijo-.

─¿Menos de diez minutos? Que tristeza...-Tomé el saco miniatura, se sentía algo pesado, ¿Joyería? Cuando saqué lo que había dentro miré un anillo de oro, con esmeraldas incrustadas, bastante tomó una de mis manos con la delicadeza de una rosa, y lo deslizó cual anillo al dedo, válgase la redundancia.

_¡Se ajusta al dedo!_

─ Vaya, es hermoso, madre-Dije-. Y al parecer también mágico.

─ Es especial por sus secretos, querido. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor-Exclamó, al tiempo que me abrazaba de nuevo.

─ ¿Mi cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado…- .- Te lo agradezco, es bellísimo.

_Tal vez no estoy __tan__ cuerdo._

─ No es nada, querido. Confío en que encontrarás sus secretos por tu propia cuenta- Ella me dedicó una sonrisa bellísima.

─ Cambia de tamaño según la medida de quien lo ocupe, ¿o no?

─ Vas rápido, como siempre...-De pronto ella se quedó pensativa, y continuó:- Tengo algo más que darte.

─ No tenías porqué molestarte

De nuevo, ella se había quedado callada. Parecía meditar las palabras, como el que quiere dar un aviso y no sabe cómo, ni qué o a quién. Entonces hizo aparecer paquete café de papel, atado con mecate.─ Es de parte de Thor.

─ ¿Thor? ¿Y no me deseó feliz cumpleaños? ¿Una vida próspera? ¿Qué cumpla muchos más?-Dije, derramando el veneno en mis palabra..

─ Dale una oportunidad, estoy segura que debió ser especial-Sé que debajo de esa voz serena y comprensiva, había algo de pena. Aunque si bien, sé que la pena era más por Thor y mi rotundo rechazo. ─ No es bueno que guardes tanto resentimiento.

─ Darle una oportunidad, ¿Cómo la que yo he tenido? ¿Algo así, Madre?

─ Una oportunidad, como la que yo te he dado. -Por fin tomé el paquete entre mis manos. Decidí abrirlo, sin romper su envoltorio, ¿Un libro?al parecer llevaba dentro una carta. Que original, _hermano._ La miré en silencio, puedo jurar que el aroma a almendra y miel de Thor se había impregnado en ese paquete, seguro lo guardó bajo alguna de sus capaz invernales. _Y con eso, evidentem-ente, no me refiero a sus lonjas._

─ Un libro midgardiano y... ¿Un diario? ¿Qué? ¿Pretende que escriba mis aventuras como explorador? –pregunté sonriendo sarcástico-Me parece una burla, Madre.

─ Thor sabe amas leer como escribir. No pienses que de tratarse una burla, lo permitiría, Loki

_¿Quién? _

─ Bueno, no es como que tenga muchas cosas que hacer en esta jaula-. Le sonreí, ella rió. Se sujetó mi rostro en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha acariciaba mi cabello. Y continuó:

─ ¿Ves? Tú, Loki, puedes sacar lo mejor de todo, mi pequeño.

_Ah, yo soy Loki._

─Debo irme, hijo. Es casi media noche, ya deben buscarme.

─ De acuerdo. Te agradezco que hayas tomado el tiempo de acompañarme. Y recordarme la fecha.

─ Mi corazón... tú contarás conmigo por siempre. Aunque sea para cosas como recordar la fecha.- Dijo bromeando.

─ Gracias, Madre. Haces de esta pesadilla algo resistible. Espero verte de nuevo algún día, Madre-Dije, con una voz de cristal.

─ Así será, querido. Te amo-Algo dentro de mí se había roto.

─ Y yo a ti-.Y desapareció, como la bruma mañanera; dejándome con un sentimiento de pena y tristeza.

Al parecer, Madre no se había percatado que aquello que parecía una cómoda habitación no era más que ilusiones. Al menos no la hice sentir mal.

─Así que mágico, mi amigo.-Hablé al viento. Miré el anillo, aunque traté de recordarlo de alguna parte, solo se comparó con un sueño ¿hacía realidad los sueños? Porque de ser así, me largaré de aquí. ─ A ver que mandó el psicótico.

_Jajaja, psicótico._

─**Metafísica. **¡Vaya, que buena idea darme un libro midgardiano, Thor! Soy tan partidario de los humanos, que lloraré-Exclamé, mientras me carcajeaba de lo cómico que soy. ─ _Me siento tan solo._

Hasta ahí. Sé que es corto, pero así escribo. No me gustan los capítulos largos porque me enfadan al leerlos.

Recuerden que todo tiene su porqué, deben ser atentos a los detalles más pequeños :)

Gracias por los reviews y followers, además de los favorites :'), y visitas, no pensé tenerlas.

Prometo que el siguiente capítulo está más cerca de lo que imaginan.

Sin más que decir, les deseo una bonita noche. Adiós, babes.


	3. Serás padre

_Les debo una disculpa por no publicar en un mes. Pero todo o que tenía escrito me desagradaba y opté por escribi hasta sentirme satisfecha y eso salió... umh, ojalá sea de su agrado, este es prácticamente el segundo capítulo...yo lo vería como el primero. Les recomiendo no perder detalle de este. Nuevamente una disculpa...sin máaas... aquí va. _

* * *

Diciembre está glaseado de escarcha en la ciudad de New York, la cubre de un frío en blanco, mientras en la cúspide del cielo le acaricia el sol delicado y dulce. La atmósfera de la ciudad es pasiva. En el corazón de ésta, en lo alto de la Torre Stark existe una atmósfera aún más cálida y familiar.

El día anterior Tony había ofrecido una fiesta para sus trecientos veintidós empleados en la Torre de temática navideña, donde agradeció sus esfuerzos y avances en la industria, entregó reconocimiento a sus empleados y premió a sus diez ingenieros más trascendentes. Aquél evento fue familiar, fueron esposas, hijos, padres, etcétera. Sin embargo, aquello no terminó ahí. Tony sabía que los primeros en irse serían los que asistieron en compañía de su familia, y permitió estratégicamente que aquellos que iban dispuestos a desvelar una noche continuaran en su _after party_. El punto es que tenía una resaca terrible, se había excedido tras meses de abstinencia, llevándolo directo a un mundo alucinógeno.

Cuando despertó se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. Tiene resaca, y lo único que desea es que su hijo no haya presenciado o lo que sería peor, ¡la madre de su hijo! Sí. Ya lo imaginó. Steve encabronado, Pepper reprochando, Natasha acribillándolo y la estúpida risa de Clint como fondo. Ser padre de familia es complicado. Se levantó, abatido por la resequedad desértica en su garganta, directo al baño.

─ Jarvis, prepara el baño y avísame cuando esté listo. – Ordenó, caminando a la salida de su propio cuarto.

─ Enseguida.

Salió en vestido con un pants gris para deporte, pantuflas de Yoda y un jersey negro con la palabra "NIKE" resaltando por la luz que emitía su pecho. Caminó con una mano en la cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, tenía la cabeza agachada con la migraña taladrando su cráneo al ritmo que sus tímpanos zumbaban.

Aunque Pepper es y será, según sus propias palabras, la única mujer que ha amado, jamás imaginó ser padre. Si alguien en algún momento alguien lo hubiera comentado, nunca en mi puta vida lo hubiera creído. En realidad su querido _hijo_ fue un accidente. Seguramente dirán "¡Tony! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? Ahora sí metiste la pata." Pero antes de que hagan sus conclusiones, queridos lectores, hay que aclarar que Tony no había metido _nada_ en _ninguna parte._ Continuó dirección a la cocina, donde seguramente le esperaría Pepper con pastillas efervescentes, café y al supuesto heredero en brazos.

Por su parte, Steven Rogers ponía los recipientes de comida y sartenes sobre una base cilíndrica de manera en el comedor, escuchando la risa inusual de Natasha. Ella permanecía con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá mate y una enorme taza de té caliente, mientras Thor jugaba con el denominado Capitán Bebé, incluso al asgardiano le pareció un apodo gracioso.

─ Jarvis, ¿Puedes avisarle a lo demás que el desayuno está servido? Por favor. –Preguntó cortés, como siempre-. Uh, eso incluye al doctor Bruce.

─ Enseguida, Capitán Rogers.

─ Gracias, Jarvis. Ah, y en caso de que Clint no se levante, tienes todo el derecho de inundar su cuarto.

─ Como ordene, señor –Concluyó.

En retrospectiva, puede decir con seguridad que su vida es bastante buena. Aunque jamás imaginó despertar _en un tiempo_ lleno de personas con súper poderes, máquinas de bolsillo y gasolina a un precio ridículo; era mucho mejor que dos años atrás, cuando fue obligado a acudir a terapia durante doce meses, con la finalidad de adaptarse a la actual realidad. Su primera misión fuera del centro psiquiátrico de S.H.I.E.L.D. fue en el primer semestre del 2012, cuando **extraterrestres** invadían el planeta. Sí, fue una misión _sencilla_ para él, que sufría de estrés postraumático e insomnio. Ah, sí, también visitaba al neurólogo.

De nuevo miró a Thor; sintió algo de ternura al ver el enorme asgardiano que se emocionaba mimando su _hijo_. Aún recuerda el día en que Fury los llamó de nuevo para la misión más irónica que, por lo menos Steve, ha tenido:

Era primavera, aun en las tardes se sentía el último aliento de frío que dejaba el invierno. Iba de camino a la sesión grupal, ahora reducido a dos horas por semana. Con cuarenta minutos de anticipación. Permaneció en la estancia de la clínica, leyendo "Yukón Quest", de Tracie Peterson, cuando escuchó la áspera voz de Nick Fury.

─ Capitán Rogers, ¿me escucha? –Dijo desde el intercomunicador.

─ Fuerte y claro, jefe. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? –Preguntó convencido.

─ Es importante que se dirija a la Torre Stark, lo antes posible. Tenemos una emergencia.

─ Bien, pero tendrá que esperar. Tengo terapia grupal y no me apetece un arresto domiciliario remitente de la dirección por no asistir.

─ Nos hemos comunicado para justificar la falta. Es de vital importancia que asista.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tenemos visitantes de nuevo?-Preguntó si esperar respuesta, saliendo del establecimiento.- ¿Otro vecino?

─ Así es. Un viejo amigo, diría yo.

─ Me temo que no lo entiendo-Dijo bastante confundido.

─ Se lo explicaré en cuanto antes. Sabe dónde encontrarnos.-Sentenció antes de terminar la transmisión.

Caminó tranquilo, la Torre Stark estaba a cuatro cuadras. Aquello dejó dudoso al Capitán, ¿De que hablaba el director? ¿Y por qué le habló él, y no Coulson? ¡Coulson jamás desperdiciaba una oportunidad para interactuar con el Capitán Rogers! Probablemente, el medicamento que su psiquiatra le recetaba lo mantenía pleno y cuerdo, pues no gritó de susto cuando Iron Man repentinamente lo cargó de la cintura por el aire, ni sintió las taquicardias o los nervios que le entumecían las agallas. Debía ser algo grande si Tony había salido de su confort para ir por él personalmente, cuando bien pudo pedirle a cualquier chofer que lo interviniera. Cuando llegaron a la cima de su propia torre lo dejó en el balcón, mientras el millonario entraba por el balcón que le despedía el traje al paso que iba.

─ Adelante. – Dijo Tony, cediéndole el paso para darle una nalgada "accidentalmente".

─ ¡Stark! – Gritó Steve, furioso y sonrojado. Sentía como palpitaba aquella área.

─ ¿Gustoso de verme? Me gusta más cuando me llaman Tony, si no es mucha molestia.

─ Cálmate. Buenas tardes –saludó el Capitán, después de golpear la puerta.

─ Adelante, señores-Dijo Nick Fury, en su gabardina negra.

Dentro de la sala, había una mesa enorme en forma de dos parábolas (una seguida de la otra, la segunda inversa) de cristal ahumado, y doce asientos. En ellos estaban sentados Pepper, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, un asiento vacío, Tony y Steve. Nick Fury saludó a todos, agradeciendo por atender el llamado.

─ Los he convocado, porque pensamos que la Tierra está próxima a ser amenazada –Fury pausó un momento-. Ayer por la mañana la doctora Foster recibió un alerta, al parecer se registró la misma actividad que se presentó en los eventos en Nuevo México. Gracias a su esfuerzo, se localizó el estallido de esa energía. Thor, investigó por su cuenta. Aún no sabemos quién o qué lo trajo, pero sabemos lo que dejó y su propósito.

─ Al grano, director Fury. Comienza a desesperarme –Dijo Tony impaciente.

─ Templanza, Tony- Dijo Bruce.

─ Antes de que se alarmen, les preguntaré ¿Alguien sabe si el señor Stark tomó su medicamento?

Pepper asintió tranquila. Ante esto, Steve movió la mano derecha sobre la pierna de Tony para tomarlo de la mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa con el fin de darle seguridad. Sabía que él era el más inestable, porque a diferencia suya o del doctor Banner, él seguía afectado por los últimos cuatro años de su vida como si lo viviera todos los días; sabía que bajo toda su superioridad y ego engrandecido, existía hombre de carne, hueso, sentimientos y emociones que no controlaba debido a sus continuos colapsos. Si el director preguntaba aquello, había sido porque la siguiente noticia lo iba a alterar. Cuando Tony salió de su estado de estupefacto, dejó que Steve acariciara su mano con el dedo pulgar.

─ De acuerdo. Recordaran a Loki, hermano menor de Thor. Estuvo encarcelado en Asgard desde el día que fue arrestado, más sin embargo escapó. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Solo sabemos que tuvo algún aliado. No sabemos su intención, pero eso es lo que menos debe de importarnos.- Fury miró el rostro atónito de todos, solo Thor parecía sereno-. Es nuestro deber ayudar a Asgard en su seguridad, después de que nos concedió ayuda cuando otra raza nos asedió, y esta es la única manera en la que podemos apoyar. Lo que el visitante dejó se convertirá en su siguiente misión… ¿Thor?

─ Amigos, sucede que dos mundos buscan a Loki para convertirlo en su gobernante. Uno de estos pueblos tiene el derecho absoluto de exigirlo como su rey. Como les dije antes, mi hermano es adoptado. Él proviene del pueblo de Jümtenhai, donde habitan los gigantes de hielo. Hace dos años, mi hermano asesinó a Laufey por defender a nuestra madre, sin saber que se trataba no solo de la figura de autoridad de Jümtenhai, sino además de su padre biológico. Ahora su pueblo lo busca, como sucesor. En la carta que Loki trajo consigo, Madre explica que no pueden entregarlo, él tiene todo el potencial de un gobernante y la disciplina estratégica y militar necesaria para iniciar una guerra, que sin duda su corazón rencoroso empezaría. Además de conocer las debilidades de Asgard, conoce nuestras técnicas. No pueden arriesgarse a eso. El segundo mundo que lo busca los conocimos el año pasado, al parecer dejó tratos sin concluir. No podemos exponer a los gigantes de hielo, eso desataría otra guerra.

─ Vengadores, Loki ha vuelto a la Tierra. Lo hemos encontrado y escondido de cualquier amenaza extraterrestre. Suponemos que ha perdido la memoria, y más de mil años. Su misión la cual no es opcional ni para el mismísimo señor Stark…-. Afirmó Fury, clavando el ojo en el pálido rostro de todos-. …será cuidarlo tiempo completo. Así que felicidades a los nuevos padres, es un varón. Lo harán hasta que Asgard mande una carta donde nos indique que es seguro.

Puto Fury, y puta su sonrisa. Las quejas reventaron, lo gritos, las rabietas, todo explotó. Solamente Bruce escuchaba como Steve se mantenía hablando respetuoso, aunque negándose. ¿Por qué jodidas querría cuidar a la diva que era Loki?

─Capitán, confío en usted como el más responsable, estable y discreto de todos.-Susurró por el comunicador, y volvió a hablar para todo-. No es opcional, Vengadores. Es una orden, y eso lo incluye, agente Barton. El Capitán Rogers quedará al mando de esta misión. Confío en que sabrá llevar a cabo con responsabilidad y plenitud.

Steve asintió desde el fondo de la habitación. Fury comenzó a hablar con lo demás, mientras él permanecía tomado de la mano con Tony.

─ Steve. –Habló muy, muy bajo Tony.

─ ¿Sí, Stark?

─ Llámame Tony. Loki será tu hijo ¿lo sabes? Serás padre de nuestro puto enemigo, ¿lo sabes?

─ Cállate, Tony.

* * *

_Um, espero que le entiendan. Gracias por sus review, follows y fave's. No pensé que se interesaríann... _

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
